U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,019 is incorporated herein by reference and discloses a lubricating system for a marine engine. The lubricating system provides a lubrication deflector which extends from the cylinder block of the engine toward rotating surfaces of a crankshaft and/or connecting rod. A lubrication drainage passage is provided as an integral part of a cylinder block of the marine engine to direct a flow of liquid lubricant away from the lubrication deflectors and downwardly toward a lubrication reservoir, or sump. The passage is located away from the rotating crankshaft and reciprocating connecting rods.